


Are You Tempted, Babe?

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant (911), Buddie takes PDA to the next level, Dealt with summarily, Eddie and Buck are proud bisexuals, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Homophobic Language, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Podfic Welcome, jesus said gay rights, not a sad fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck and Eddie visit the Pier to work on some more positive memories. They are greeted by unpleasantness and this is the story of how they react to it.Together!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254





	Are You Tempted, Babe?

**Author's Note:**

> In the world of this fic, Buck and Eddie got together sometime after the tsunami and they are deliriously happy together 😊
> 
> CW: some homophobic beliefs and language, but there are no slurs used, other than the term Sodomites, and it is coped with well by our heroes.

Eddie and Buck took each other to the newly refurbished Pier, a week after it was reopened. It was a beautiful day, they had a long break from work to enjoy, and Chris was with his friends for a few hours. So they decided to go blow off some steam and build some happier memories of this place.

A tower of three black placards reading didactic messages such as 'Repent or Perish!' were the first thing they saw before they even got to the buildings on the pier. Some people in red baseball caps and white T-shirts had formed a group with these placards and were handing out yellow leaflets. One man had a bull-horn and was stating his opinions about the world around him as he saw it.

Apparently things were not going well, outside of his church. And he felt the need to inform the world of this on a Saturday afternoon.

Buck's shoulder nudged Eddie's as they walked nearer to the group and he said to Eddie, "Hmm, what d'ya think… Do you repent, babe?"

"For what, babe? Eating white bread yesterday? Then, yes…"

Buck snorted in an attempt to smother a giggle and Eddie slung his arm around Buck's waist companionably.

As they neared the evangelical group, the man with the bull-horn asked the city if they would "Repent of all their Carnal Sins, of Evils such as men laying with other men? Also of the Sin that is carnal knowledge outside of wedlock?"

Buck adjusted his path at that and made to bypass the nonsense and find a stall where he could indulge his craving for funnel cake.

Eddie, however, pulled Buck close to him, and slowed his gait to come to a halt a few feet in front of Bull-Horn Man. He tilted his head a little, looking quizzical.

"Seriously, man? You want to say that in front of all these humans here on this fine day?"

Without lowering his bull-horn, the man replied, "It is our Responsibility as God's Children to assist our brothers and sisters onto their Path to Righteousness."

"Really? And what if we were to tell you that, together, we are the most happy we have  _ ever _ been?" at this, Eddie flips his hand between himself and Buck and stares the man down. Buck turns to look at Eddie with a look of love in his eyes that still warms Eddie's heart, even after all these months.

"Your Sins are Abominations to the Lord and you must Repent!" retorted the preacher.

"Wow, really?" asked Buck, "And how, exactly, should we repent for our sins, then, huh?" As he said it, he placed an arm around Eddie's shoulder and laid his left hand lovingly on Eddie's left pectoral, being sure to cup and squeeze it gently, as he normally would if they were alone in the kitchen and he'd caught Eddie in the middle of a task at the sink. 

Bull-Horn Man's eyes bulged and he turned as red as the letters on his shirt, which read 'Trust Jesus'. He spluttered, "Psh! There’s no helping you guys."

"No?" queried Eddie.

"No way at  _ all _ ?" said Buck, letting go of his lover and stepping away, facing Eddie fully to look at him better. "Not even the Silver Star helps, huh? Well then," he continued, "we might as well enjoy it, babe? Hmm?"

At first, Eddie thought they would just share a chaste peck on the lips and walk on, seeing as they were stood on the pier on a busy Saturday. PDA was something they were still getting used to, finding their boundaries.

But as he continued to lock eyes with Buck he felt the sizzling heat there and saw a thirsty look he normally only saw in the shower or their bedroom. He raised his eyebrows and took an involuntary step backwards, unsure of the situation. As he looked at Buck, though, the rest of the world of noisy, messy, needy humans melted away until it was just him and the man who made him so happy. He smiled shyly at first and then met his gaze with more confidence.

Buck meanwhile, had matched his steps to maintain their distance. Then he swaggered another relaxed step in towards his Eddie as he raised a hand to Eddie's shoulder, another hand to his jaw. A jaw that was already tilted over to the side to allow for a deep kiss.

Eddie's hands reached out to their Buck without asking, raising up to his ribs on one side and his neck on the other side to pull him in close.

The evangelist held the bull-horn back up to his mouth and continued, "How will you Escape the Damnation of Hell if you continue to Rebel against God?"

After a short pause in which Eddie mumbled praise into Buck's open mouth as they kept stepping slowly backwards, the man continued, "How will you Escape the Damnation of Hell if you continue to Affront the son of God?"

A few people around the scene begin to cheer, point and smile. Many, to be fair, were still going about their day ignoring Buck and Eddie in just the same way they were also ignoring the preacher and his placards.

"Time is running out!" warned the preacher.

Buck moaned, and Eddie couldn't help it. There was much louder cheering as Eddie scooted his lover's shirt up, off over his head and flipped it away onto the ground in front of the placards.

Next, Buck returned the favour by grabbing the back of the neck of Eddie's soft-green T-Shirt and pulling it up, knowing that it was roomy enough to come off smoothly, and that Eddie would raise his arms to assist him, and tilt his head just so to let his shades stay in place. Though he never once took his eyes from his lover, Buck flipped the T-shirt aside and it landed on the corner of a placard held high by one of the evangelist group.

It dangled off the sign that had read…

**G** od

**A** bhors

**Y** ou 

… and now read only… 

**G**

**A**

**Y**

… and the crowd whooped, cheered and grabbed cameras.

The person holding the placard scowled a little more and managed to get the T-shirt to fall away to the ground with an irritable shake of their wrist.

Buck and Eddie did not care. The heat between them was becoming a problem. They knew they would need to stop at  _ some _ point, but they still had a point to make.

Then, Eddie made a move that Buck knew very well. One that was sure to garner an instant moaning response from his lover. He let one hand slide down Buck's side, past his hip, and down to the back of his thigh. The other arm pressed firmly to the centre of Buck's back. Buck, as Eddie knew he would, gave a little dip and a hop and raised his legs to hold on around Eddie's waist while his arms held them close at the torso.

That they did this without a word, without opening their eyes, without parting their lips even a little… well it was enough for the crowd at the pier to start a series of catcalls. That Eddie was clearly capable of scooping up the larger Buck and holding him in place, had them whooping loud cheers.

The group were shouting their hateful messages now but they could not be heard over the excited cries of admiration from the crowd.

Buck played to the crowd some more, rolling his hips against Eddie. His back muscles glinted in the sun as he raised one arm to wave a whirling salute, bronco-style. Eddie staggered a touch as Buck frotted them together shamelessly, feet splayed out to the sides and thighs gripping tight.

They decided to go along with the stagger and Buck eased Eddie down to the ground in a move they had perfected over time (though normally there was a bed behind Eddie, not a boardwalk).

Eddie moaned wantonly as Buck straddled his flattened body, the heat and lust was almost too much for him as Buck decided to continue the show.

Eddie realised his hands were flopped on the boardwalk beside him and he instantly brought them up to Buck's sturdy buttocks, slapping them firmly and squeezing them. Simultaneously, he flexed his thighs and slammed his hips up against his lover. Now it was Buck's turn to moan and the crowd were going wild.

It appeared the preacher was continuously shouting, "Time is running out! Time is running out!" to no avail as he focussed on a point out at sea and refused to watch the display.

Buck was beginning to really build the frotting heat with his hips, and rolling his back to great effect. Their kiss was deep, and getting deeper when a familiar "Wheep-beep" noise was heard and they began to notice the world around them.

A large white car had pulled up at the side of the road, just feet away. The siren blipped one more time before the drivers-side door opened and out stepped a police officer, looking harassed and annoyed at the crowd scene confronting her.

Eddie and Buck watched as the crowds began to part. She slammed her car-door shut, placed her hands on her belt and surveyed the scene, approaching slowly.

As she met the gaze of the two off-duty Firefighters from the 118 firehouse, shirtless and straddled on the ground, she sighed heavily and said, "Ugh, you two? Really?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Officer, thank the Lord that you are here at last! Now, please arrest these two heathens, these Sodomites! Rescue the delicate eyes of the children here today from their shameless, indecent display," shouted the preacher, smug to have law on his side.

"Sir! That's Sargeant if you please! I'm Sargeant Grant, sir," said the policewoman sharply, turning her irritated gaze from the shirtless pair… past the hateful placards… to the preacher and his Bull-Horn.

Sighing heavily, she said, "I'm sure you have all the correct paperwork in place for what you are doing here today, hmm? Sir?" she questioned the man as he looked down at his feet briefly.

"Well, I, uh, that is we, that is, my secretary is…"

"Yeah, yeah, how about you explain it to someone who cares down at the station, sir? I'd like you to take down those boards 'cos I know you have no permit for those. And, sir, I'm confiscating the horn, too. Now will you accompany me to the station or do I gotta arrest your homophobic ass? Sir?" said Sargeant Grant as she brought forward her handcuffs.

The crowd, though they were dispersing rapidly, continued to cheer and began to make loud whoops at the sight of the cuffs.

" _ Don't lock him up, Sarge, he'd enjoy it too much!" _ shouted one wag.

Sargeant Grant made sure to keep her head turned firmly away from her husband's errant Firefighters as she returned to her vehicle with the preacher. She knew if she saw them sheepishly putting on their shirts she would lose her cool.

And maybe, she might even giggle.

And that would  _ never _ do.

**Author's Note:**

> Via Dante Colle’s Instagram, we see Dante Colle and Michael Delray in [this gifset](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190078934687/). As I watched this pair, I 'imagined my OTP' and here we have a bit of nonsense for you all.
> 
> I like to think a show as 'woke' as 911 would feature this scene, if maybe a lot more PG?
> 
> And yes, okay, the way the policewoman handles things at the end is made up for the sake of a cute ending, but if there were a loophole to allow Athena Grant to do this, I do feel she would be the one to find it.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190090342363/are-you-tempted-babe/)


End file.
